Error!Sans
Error!Sans is a major character in Underverse. With both him and Ink!Sans deprived of fighting each other, Error sternly tells Ink not to create any more AUs and that he won't destroy any more of them. With The X-Event on the loose, Error sees the truce he created did nothing to stop Ink, and ends it shortly after his discovery. History Before Underverse With half of the multiverse gone, Error!Sans takes this tied battle as his own gamble against Ink. He forces Ink to abide by his truce of having no more creation and destruction. One day, while waiting for Ink to come back, Cross is surprised by Error's appearance. He takes his soul, and once Ink arrives, Error tells him he can't save him. Telling him to stop, Error fires his blasters on Cross; Ink gets the hit instead when he frees him from Error's string. His soul, however, is now stolen, and with that, both Cross and Cross!Chara are fighting for control, leaving Ink injured. Underverse Xtra Scene 1 After the fight against Cross, Ink is pulled over by Error, and he informs him that he still has Cross's original soul because of the truce, bluntly telling him that he'll have fun if he finds out that he broke the truce. Xtra Scene 2 While he takes a break from finding the Omega Timeline, Ink arrives in Error's world, telling him he had a long day, and needed a break before he overthrows him. The two watch Undernovela, but as it continues, Error notices that Cross has entered the AU, taking Undernovela!Frisk in order for Cross!Chara to have a human soul. Once Asgoro and Sins barge in to save the day, the two are met by Ink, who uses his vial to erase the pair. Ink gratefully thanks Error for joining his game, and as soon as he wakes up, he enters the Doodle Sphere and proceeded to tie up all the AUs. He enters X-Tale when he glanced towards its page, not aware that Fresh had also made it here as well, protecting it from outsiders like him until Ink "comes back". While Fresh provided him the details that Ink had left for Underswap, Error is stunned by the fact that Underfell's Snowdin and Underswap's characters had landed in this AU. Knowing it was all Ink's doing, he officially proclaimed that the truce was over. 0.4 After Nightmare!Sans relocates himself, X-Event!Chara, and Killer!Sans to Outertale, Error barges in to demand Ink's location, in which Nightmare redirected Error towards Sans and Outertale!Sans, also finding Ink. While he does fail to get them the first time, he ties up the souls of Sans, Underfell!Sans, and Underswap!Sans the next time he strikes. His recklessness leads Ink to where Error was holding everyone hostage. While Ink is monologuing, Error manages to steal the vial from Ink by tying it up, sending it high up into his web. Ink then spontaneously attacks Error, who defends himself by sending the three tied Sanses after Ink and breaking Ink’s brush. However, Ink frees them and then tries to steal the vial, but X-Event!Chara intervenes. When Ink finally manages to get the vial, Error is ready to steal it back, but then Underfell!Sans blasts both Ink and Error, not knowing which to trust. This leads to all of the Sanses teleporting onto the now floating ground, but Ink is now out of reach, and is able to drop and subsequently break the vial, releasing XGaster. Realizing that Ink’s game is in motion, Error rejects Ink’s game, destroying all of the AUs except for XTale and the Omega Timeline. XGaster recreates Ink’s paintbrush, which Ink uses to paint Error’s web to tie him up, and send Error into his realm. XGaster then uses more of Ink’s paint to finally reclaim the other half of his soul, killing X-Event!Chara, however XGaster quickly revives them and Cross. He then kills Underswap!Sans and Underfell!Sans, and sends Sans back to Undertale. XGaster then states his plan to make a combined universe with the best of all of the AUs, before eyeing the Overwrite button and offering the newly revived Cross to join him. In a different place, Nightmare!Sans and Killer!Sans are seen battling Dream!Sans and Cross, the battle ending with Dream and Cross escaping to the Omega Timeline, where Core!Frisk is waiting. Nightmare and Killer are left defeated, staring at nothing. Appearance Before Xtra Scene 1, his appearance is similar to a Sans; his head is completely black, with blue streams running from his eyes, which his scleras are red, his comea are yellow, and his pupils are blue. His exposed legs are red, his slippers, pants, and jacket are in blue, yellow, and black, and his fingers are yellow. With the advent of Lucidia, he was redesigned to match that of Lucidia. His pants and jacket now feature blue stitches, and he now has a scarf, which Ink seems to like when he first encounters this design. Both designs feature the word "ERROR" all around him, with some minor glitching included. Abilities Error!Sans can not only fire Gaster Blasters and summon bones at his will, but can shoot out strings called "Gaster Graspers" to tie up his victim. These strings can be used to extract the souls of the victim itself. He's even able to destroy AUs, and as of Xtra Scene 2, he is able to perform this feature due to the truce being over. Behavior Error may have a sensitive feeling towards others, but he's often shown to be remorseless, wanting to destroy all the AUs Ink cared about so much. Even though the truce was made, Error still had a negative feeling with Ink, especially when he started talking about his new friend. He even extracts Cross's soul without Ink's consent, but he still decided to keep it intact to stay loyal with the truce. Once he makes the discovery, though, he feels confident that he'll beat Ink and destroy his precious AUs. * As a side note: unlike many other portrayals of Error, Jakei’s seems to show Error having some level of respect, possibly even a small like, of Undernovela, and it would seem it’s the last one he would destroy once he had stopped Ink and finally destroyed the rest of the AUs. Gallery Category:Characters in Underverse Category:Content